


First Time

by berrybranch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybranch/pseuds/berrybranch
Summary: You and Taka had been dating for six months, and you both decide you're ready for the next step.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I actually wrote out a fanfic instead of constantly writing in my head. so this is my first one! :)  
> Y/N = your name

“Taka, do you know the answer to number 5?” you asked, yawning as you stared at your half-finished homework.

“I do know the answer, but it is your duty to get to it yourself! Allow me to help!” he said as he shifted closer to you, voice louder than the situation called for.

“Thanks, Taka,” you smiled as you pecked him on the cheek. You two had been dating for six months, and you were so happy for it. After intense planning and much help from Mondo and Chihiro, he had confessed his feelings for you after school one day, with chocolates and flowers galore. It was tough carrying all of them home, especially since Taka ran away in embarrassment after you accepted, leaving you with only two arms for the mountain of gifts.

“Okay, we’re done!” you exclaimed, laying your back on the floor of your room with a sigh. “Want to chill for a bit?”

“What about tomorrow’s schoolwork? I should surely finish that before doing any- “

“Taka, let’s take a break. Okay?” You smiled at him, eyes pleading.

“…Alright.” He answered. “But only for ten to fifteen minutes!”

You giggled and pressed your lips to his. He fidgeted, face red. It was nice to be able to show affection to him like this; it took months for him to be able to kiss you without being overwhelmed with embarrassment. Physical affection between you two was rare in general, due to his “no PDA rule” that he enforced on us and everyone else. He wouldn’t even let you two be alone in the same room for a while, stating it was “unwholesome.”

You remembered something you had been meaning to talk to Taka about, and now seemed like a good time. You took a deep breath and asked him a question that had been on your mind lately.

“Taka, what do you think about taking the next step?”

He sat there for a moment with a confused look on his face. Then his body suddenly shot up, away from you. “Wh-wh-wh-WHAT? I…well, I…” he stammered, his fingers circulating each other with intense speed. In truth, this was something he had been thinking about, too, despite how hard he tried to push the thoughts away. “Y/N, we…. I...”

“Deep breaths, Taka, remember?” You looked at him worriedly. _I hope this didn’t distress him too much_ , you thought.

“Yes, deep breaths.” He breathed in and out in a perfect rhythm, and slowly sat back down.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything; I only wanted to ask what you thought. It is completely okay if you’re not ready.” You placed a hand on his knee, hoping to reassure him.

His eyes avoided yours. “I… I want to.” He murmured, forcing the words out.

“Er, what?” You weren’t sure you’d heard him right. That was probably the quietest you’d ever heard his voice.

“I want to…” He said again as he looked toward you with an attempt at conviction. You saw his red eyes quiver, his jaw clench.

You smiled and hugged him in response. As you pulled back, you readied to say something like, “Then someday, let’s do it!” but your thoughts went blank as you felt his lips on yours. Something was different about this kiss; it was almost as though you could feel Taka’s signature yelling through it. He was always passionate, but this kiss had purpose, intent. You felt your face heat up.

You ran your hands up his back and the kiss gets sloppier. This was new to both of you, but you moved under the spell of a single thought: _I want to touch him._

He brought his hands to your waist and up your back, then down again and around your hips. He trailed up your stomach and then stopped.

“Can… Can I…touch…” His gaze was intense. You understood what he wanted and responded by moving his hand to your chest and kissing him again. His hand was still for a bit before he got the courage to give a gentle squeeze. You felt desperate for more of him, and hesitantly pushed your tongue into his mouth. His tongue curiously explored yours as he moved his hand to feel your other breast. The floor started to get uncomfortable, so you broke the kiss to grab his hand to lead him over to the bed. As you did, you were entranced by his face: his eyes were fervent and had a hint of something you had never seen in them before. You felt warmth throughout your body but where it was almost unbearable is in your cheeks, and you can tell by the deep red of his that he felt the same. You each sat on the bed, and for a moment you were unsure what to do. But Taka cusped your face and your lips collided before you had even registered your intent to do so.

You two kissed for a while, and the warmth you felt began to concentrate down into your abdomen. Wanting to feel his body on yours, you slowly pulled him on top of you. The proximity was amazing, but you realized it would be even more amazing without the layers of clothing between you. You started to take off your shirt.

“W-Woah!” Taka instinctively covered his eyes.

“It’s okay, Taka. Look at me.” You pulled off your shirt entirely, leaving you in only a bra. _It’s a good thing I wore my best one today._

He slowly removed his hands from his face and took you in, mouth agape. You suddenly felt nervous. _What will he think?_

“You’re… so beautiful.” his voice came out. Now you wanted to cover your face.

“T-Take yours off already!” You pulled on his shirt with your hand, avoiding his eyes. He did as you said, and you were surprised to see how toned his upper body was. You knew he regularly worked out with Mondo, but this was…

“Wow.”

He kissed you abruptly, seemingly embarrassed by what you had to say and unable to handle anything more that could come out of your mouth. You smiled into the kiss and felt his bare skin with your hand. Your hand moved lower, to the top of his pants. Taka let out a small moan.

 _Wow, he’s sensitive_ , you thought. You wanted to hear more noises like that. You took a chance and moved your lips to his chest and started kissing there. Taka gasped. You switched positions so you’re on top, straddling him. You kissed all over him, and slowly trailed down closer to the edge of his pants. His eyes closed and his head cocked back. As you moved, you noticed the state of his pants: something was there, and it looked like it wanted to break free. _No, this wasn’t “something,” this was Taka’s… erection._ You were curious, so you moved your hand closer to it. Taka’s legs jolted.

“Is it okay if I touch it?” Taka covered his face with his hands again, but you could see his head nod.

You weren’t sure what method there was to it, but you started by placing your hand on it. Taka groaned, and you felt a pooling in your lower abdomen. _Holy shit, that sound is hot._ You moved your hand up and down the mound and were surprised that you could feel its warmth through his pants. It was hard, like, _really_ hard, and you felt both pride and awe that you had caused it. It got to the point where you desperately wanted to see what it looked like, so you tugged on his pants and looked up at him as if asking for permission.

“O-Ok, um...” He shimmied his pants down to his knees, leaving him in his underwear. His member poked straight out, stretching the fabric. You moved his underwear down his thighs and your eyes widened as you saw him in full. Grasping his shaft, you began to bring your hand up and down. It felt almost magnetic; his skin seemed to pull you along. Taka’s moans were abundant, and you were glad the window was closed, or they would surely be audible to anyone nearby.  
You look up and your eyes meet his. Taka pulled you so you two were face to face. He kissed you briefly. “I want to touch you, too!”

He gently moved you so he was on top, and curiously brushed his hand over your pants and between your legs. Your legs tensed and you gasped. It was amazing that such a simple touch could make you feel this way. He slipped his hand slightly under your pants. “Is this okay?” he asked.

You nodded. His hand followed your underwear and reached your slit. You could tell Taka was nervous, and so you lovingly put a hand in his hair, an action you knew calmed him. His finger lightly brushed your clit as his hand moved, causing you to let out a moan. This led Taka to do the same thing again and again, and you could feel yourself getting wetter. You knew it must have soaked through your underwear and were embarrassed. You looked up at Taka, gauging his reaction, and to your surprise, he gave you a wide smile. His anxiety seemed to have left him, and that made you smile, too.

“So, what do you think? Should we take the next step?” you said, cheeky.

“If that is what you want! If that is what you are absolutely sure you want!” he answered.

“Yes, I do want that, but what about you, Taka? Are you sure you want to?” You run a hand gently down his cheek.

He kissed you. “Yes! I do. I love you, Y/N.”

Your heart leaped. This wasn’t the first time he had said it, but his soft, earnest voice made you feel like squealing.

“I love you too, Taka!” After sharing a moment gazing into each other’s eyes he turns his head and clears his throat.

“Do you have a um… a condom? I unfortunately do not have any on my person, Mondo did give me a box, so I do have them at home, but…” he rambled on.

“Yeah, I do. Hina got me some as a gift when we got together. It was annoying at the time, but I guess it came in handy?” you shrugged sheepishly, getting up to grab the box. You opened it and took one out. As you tore the wrapper, Taka held out his hand and took it from you. You were surprised to see him put it on smoothly. _I guess he really does study everything._

You sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Sensing your nerves, Taka took your hand in his, and you felt both of your hands shaking together. You smiled at him, feeling safe. You laid down on your back and took off your underwear. Taka stood in front of you, staring for a moment at what you revealed. You let out a gasp as he leaned down and gave a kiss between your legs.

“I will take great care of it!” he said with resolve, voice loud to compensate for his embarrassment at what he had done. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you said, still reeling from surprise.

"Okay.” He positioned himself so he could enter you. “Here goes…”

“It’s a bit lower, Taka.”

“Ah yes, of course. I studied this… Ah!”

He had apparently found it, because you suddenly felt intense heat from inside you that extended to every corner of your body. You felt explosive, expanding into the room, but at the same time melting into nothing. You were subject to this feeling, to Taka.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, you can move now,” you said, breathless.

Taka let out a guttural groan as he began to move in and out of you.

“Oh my god, Taka!” you gasped. You looked up at him and saw his eyes were glued to your body, trying hard not to close in pleasure. The red of his face had extended all the way to his ears and fingertips. His eyes reached your face and he looked at you like you were everything. You couldn’t help but smile as your heart threatened to burst. Taka leaned down and kissed you. Hot and sweaty, your kisses were interspersed with moans and grunts which mixed together. As your skin collided and Taka thrusted into you, you felt connected through the rhythm. You reached your hand down and placed a finger on your clit, craving the feeling from there, too. Taka noticed and replaced your hand with his. You shiver and your moans multiply. His movements were clunky, but his touch drove you crazy. You felt like you were losing your mind, only grounded by the fierce red in Taka’s eyes.

Your clit pulsated and Taka’s thrusts became harder. You felt tight, like something was being pulled deep in your abdomen. With each of Taka’s moans the knot felt tighter and tighter and tighter until-

“Ah! Taka, I’m gonna-!”

“Y/N, I’m… I’m going to… to finish!”

Everything released. His member pulsed inside of you and your body quivered with each one. Your head felt like a shimmering light; your body felt like a dance. Taka collapsed onto you. It all felt still.

“I love you so much,” you said as you wrapped your arms around him. He raised his head and you saw that his face was riddled with tears. His earnest emotion made your eyes wet too.

“I love you too!” He shouted in between sobs, clutching you tighter. “I just… really love you.”

You wiped off Taka’s tears as he calmed down. You felt your heart expanding, connecting with his.

You laid there for a while, basking in the glow, dreading the moment when the study break would end.


End file.
